


Sister-in-Law

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Catstra, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general kitten, majorly judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Astra wants her sister to meet her wife.





	

Alura drops to the ground beside Astra, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” she questions, fidgeting with her hands.

Turning to face her sister Astra nods, “I’m positive, Luna,” she says reaching out to pull Alura into a loose embrace, “you’ve been here a few weeks now. I know it's taken time for you to adjust but I want you to meet Kitten, you’ll like her.”

“But will she like me?” Alura says, continuing to fidget.

“She’s going to love you,” Astra says seriously, brushing a strand of hair behind Alura’s ear. Three decades in a pod has left her sister without her once strong confidence, sometimes it terrifies Astra of how much she’s reminded of the little girl that used to cower behind her when the other children were mean to them. She slides her hand down to grasp Alura’s, “Come on,” she says quietly. Stepping forward she opens the balcony door with a smile, “Kitten,” she calls, “I’m home.”

“Where have you been, you useless alien?” Cat questions appearing from what Alura suspects is the kitchen. She stops short in the doorway, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Astra shakes her head, allowing Alura’s hand to slide from her own as she steps forward and presses a kiss to Cat’s lips, “Kitten,” she says moving back to Alura, “I’d like you to meet my sister, Alura.”

Cat smiles, holds out her hand to Alura, “I’ve heard so much about you,” she says, “it's nice to finally meet you.”

Alura returns the smile, the human’s grin seemingly infectious, “It is nice to meet you as well.” She glances to Astra, “Star has told me a great deal about you.” A small look of confusion takes over Cat’s features, “Oh,” Alura says blushing, “I’m sorry, I forget. Star is what I have called Astra since childhood.”

Cat leans against Astra’s side when the other woman wraps an arm around her, “So she isn’t the only one who nicknames literally everyone?”

Alura shakes her head, “No, I’m afraid that is something she picked up from me. She is, after all, the younger sibling.”

“Twelve minutes, Luna,” Astra says with a smile while Cat chuckles.

She pulls away from Astra then, “Come have dinner with us?” she asks Alura, “I’d love to hear more about Astra as a child.”

Smiling Alura nods, “I would love to, I must call, Firecracker first though.”

Astra shakes her head, “Tell Lane to bring her ass in from the car, Luna, I know she’s waiting on you downstairs. Cat makes enough to feed an army in case your daughter and her human should show up. Not to mention -”

“Mom,” Carter questions, appearing from down the hall, “is dinner ready?”

“Our teenage son,” Astra finishes.

“Almost, Carter,” Cat says, she smiles at him, “come here and meet your aunt.”

As he approaches he smiles at Alura, “Aunt Alura,” he says with a grin before throwing himself into her arms. Carefully Alura folds her arms around him, eyes focused on Astra as he says, “Ma has told me all about you.”

Astra shrugs, “I wanted him to know you,” she says simply.

The other sister tightens her hold ever so slightly on Carter, whispering a quiet thank you to the family she’s gained.

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra and Majorly Judging You but Lucy doesn't have to be in it per se but Alura does: Astra introduces Alura to her wife. It can go well or badly or in between depending on how you want it


End file.
